ON A SUMMER NIGHT
by shades of jongin
Summary: Chanbaek akan selalu ada, apapun yang terjadi. - EXO/Chanbaek/non-au/Oneshot/ - RnR jsy :)


_**WARNING: BOY X BOY**_

.

.

.

.

"_Benarkah itu terjadi? O.O"_

"_Aku sangat menyukaimu oppa namun ternyata kau menyukai Taeyeon eonni kkk~"_

"_Oppa bagaimana dengan Chanyeol oppa TT"_

"_Thanks for hurting us. Congratulation! Have a nice convos with her."_

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Ia merasa kesal setelah membaca beribu-ribu _comments_ di _Instagram_-nya dan beberapa artikel yang membahas tentang hubungan skandal kencannya denganTaeyeon. Hatinya panas karena banyak fans yang menghujat dirinya, mengomentari betapa jahatnya berita yang dikeluarkan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menghempaskan badannya dan mulai memijit pelan kepalanya. Ia terlalu banyak menatap layar ponselnya hari ini, membaca berbagai macam komentar yang memiliki pro dan kontra tersendiri.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" lirih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar tidurnya, tubuhnya hanya mengenakan piyama biru yang Baekhyun beli beberapa waktu lalu. Melihat Kyungsoo-nya mengenakan piyama itu membuatnya tersenyum, ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"_Hyung _tidak tidur?" Kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok menuju sofa dan duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus tidur sekarang. Hyung terlihat kacau."

"Aku memang kacau," jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Beristirahatlah," ucapnya sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, kupikir secangkir _camomile tea_ bisa menenangkan. _Hyung_ ingin?" Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk sekadar berbicara hari ini. Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur, kulitnya bersentuhan dengan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. Ia menggenggam tangannya lembut, mengalirkan kehangatan yang mungkin dapat menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas tangan Kyungsoo. "Tidurlah. Jangan terlalu larut," Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga ia terlihat sangat lucu sehingga Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyeret badannya yang sudah terlalu berat bahkan untuk melangkah sekalipun. Ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya, sebongkah batu besar yang menjadi misteri malam ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Menutup diri dari realita.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" panggil Kyungsoo sebelum Baekhyun sempat memutar kenop pintu. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Dari matanya terpancar rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat tatapan seperti itu. "Chanyeol _hyung_ bilang kalau ia merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tertegun. _Chanyeol_ _hyung_. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan suara bass-nya yang khas. Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ketika konser kemarin kami terus bersama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pun tahu _hyung_, semua yang terjadi di panggung hanyalah sandiwara. Ia merindukanmu dengan cara lain."

"..."

"Selamat malam, _hyung_. Tidur nyenyak."

Dan Kyungsoo pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian terdiam dengan pikirannya yang semakin merambat menembus angin malam hari Rabu musim panas.

Baekhyun merangkak masuk menuju tempat tidurnya, meraba-raba benda disekitarnya dengan sembari menahan napas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, ia tidak boleh membangunkan member lain akibat kecerobohannya. ia baru dapat bernapas lega ketika mencapai tempat tidurnya, dan mulai merebahkan diri sembari menghadap langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi oleh tempelan _glow in the dark._ Tempelan itu terdiri dari sebuah matahari dengan 12 tempelan yang mewakilkan setiap member EXO. Ia ingat bagaimana dahulu Luhan dan Junmyeon bertengkar hanya karena Junmyeon mengambil tempelan yang seharusnya mewakilkan Luhan. Pertengkaran tersebut tidak berlarut-larut, namun setiap orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa sebenarnya mereka sudah terlalu besar untuk bertengkar akibat tempelan.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya dan kembali mengecek ponselnya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melihat komentar walaupun ia sendiri pun tahu kalau akan terasa menyakitkan.

"_Terima kasih sudah berbohong, aku terkesan denganmu _oppa_ kkk~"_

"_Aku akan tetap menyukaimu! Walaupun kau milik orang lain."_

"_dear B, youre fearless!~"_

"_Congratulation. Im sleeping in tears." _

Ia terdiam. Tidak akan menyangka bahwa komentar seperti inilah yang akan ia terima. Banyak pihak yang kecewa karenanya, dan seorang Byun Baekhyun, orang yang selalu bercanda dan tertawa pun harus menjadi penyebab mengapa para fansnya kecewa. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan wajah kecewa mereka.

"_I prefer you with Chanyeol _oppa_, hahaha" _

"_Chanbaek no longer exist. I think this is why Chansoo is sailing for the past months..."_

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahi. Chanyeol?

Oh.

_He knows about it, of course. How their fans love Chanbaek so much._

Matanya menatap ke arah tempelan di langit-langit. Dulu, Park Chanyeol-lah yang menempelkan tempelan tersebut dan Baekhyun-lah yang memegangi tangga lipatnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol yang meneriakinya dengan suara dua oktaf lebih tinggi supaya Baekhyun memegang tangga dengan baik setiap 5 detik sekali. Bagaimana dulu ia dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan tangga lipat agar Park Chanyeol berteriak ketakutan leibih keras diiringi suara tawa yang memenuhi apartemen tersebut. bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang berubah pucat pasi sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah figur yang sedang tertidur memunggunginya, memeluk sebuah boneka rillakumma. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia tidur di atas kasur Chanyeol. Ketika dahulu hampir setiap malam kasurnya kosong karena sibuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol hingga tertidur.

"_Harusnya kau mendengarkan musik ciptaanku, Baek. Kau harus memberikan pendapatmu! Aku sangat membutuhkan saran," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara setengah berbisik. Tangannya asyik mengotak-atik laptop dihadapannya, memfokuskan diri pada layar sembari berbaring di tempat tidurnya. _

"_Park Chanyeol, aku mengantuk, besok saja ya?" tawar Baekhyun._

"_Kau harus mendengarkannya sekarang! Kau adalah orang pertama," Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia terkejut mendapati pemuda disebelahnya sudah memejamkan mata. "Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun! Tidurlah di kasurmu! Ini kasurku..." _

"_Hmm..."_

"_Baekhyun _hyung_? _Hyung_!"_

Dan sejak saat itu ia memiliki banyak alasan agar dapat terus tidur bersama Chanyeol. Ia menyukai ketika udara malam dingin menusuk tulang dan Chanyeol akan menyalakan _heater_, menemukan dirinya sudah terbalut selimut pagi harinya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengeluh tentang Baekhyun yang mengambil teritori tempat tidurnya, tentang kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun yang selalu bersuara layaknya seekor anak anjing, tentang Baekhyun yang selalu mematikan alarm untuk sehingga mereka selalu terlambat bangun.

Maka malam itu, dari sudut kamar tersebut terdengar suara deritan orang menuruni kasur dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol sembari memainkan selimutnya, "Park Chanyeol, bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

Chanyeol menggeliat bangun dan membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri sembari menatapnya. Walaupun tidak ada penerangan dari kamarnya, cahaya rembulan yang lemah menimpa dan menghasilkan siluet garis tubuh Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, dengan segala nada bahasa dan aksennya.

"Ah, ya," ujar Chanyeol. ia menunggu Baekhyun menaiki tempat tidurnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. _Seperti dulu_.

Dengan canggung Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun merangkak menaiki kasur, memposisikan badannya agar nyaman berada di rangkulan Chanyeol. Tidak butuh lama baginya karena mereka sudah melakukannya beribu-ribu kali, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, layaknya kepingan _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Tidak seharusnya kau tidur larut. Aku akan susah membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun memukulnya pelan, menghasilkan suara tawa lirih dari mulutnya. "Banyak sekali yang menjadi beban pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu karena kau pintar. Kalau kau bodoh, mungkin sekarang kau sedang tertidur pulas."

"Seperti dirimu?"

"Seperti Byun Bacon yang selalu menggangguku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bacon? Dengar ini, telinga lebar, aku adalah Baekhyun, bukan bacon."

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai bacon," ucapnya.

"_Tch, what a hypocrite_," Baekhyun bergumam, disambung dengan cubitan Chanyeol. "_Dont pinch me_."

"Tapi aku suka! Aku menyukai apapun tentang Baekhyun~" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat pemuda dalam rengkuhannya tidak dapat bernapas. Ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol keras, membuat lelaki bersuara bass tersebut terbatuk karena pukulannya.

"Aku tidak bernapas, bodoh."

"Aku akan memberikan napas buatan, kalau begitu."

"Tidak! Kau menjijikkan."

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku~"

"Tidak, no! GO AWAY!"

"Byun Baekkie aku akan memberimu napas buatan~"

"PARK CHANYEOL! Pergi kau!"

"Kau berada di kasurku, baekkie~"

"Ah, tidak! Aku bisa bernapas!"

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tid—"

"Kalian berdua bisakah berhenti berbicara dan segera tidur?" gerutu Tao yang terbangun akibat pertengkaran kecil mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menutup mulut dan tertawa.

_Hey, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini._

Setelah beberapa menit tertawa, mereka pun akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. Chanyeol merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat menyesap di dadanya. Sejak Baekhyun mengungkapkan dirinya sedang berkencan dengan Taeyeon, ia lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya ketimbang menghabiskan malamnya dengan Chanyeol. Sekali-kali ia berbincang dan tertawa dengan Baekhyun, namun waktu berbincang malam hari merekalah yang paling pertama menghilang. Kemudian diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang mulai syuting Roommate, membuat mereka semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tidak ada suara tawa malam hari.

_Late night talks no longer exist, small talks were just something to make sure they didn't forget each other. Sharing foods less frequently happened, they didn't talk much as before. Because Baekhyun already found someone to fill the space that once Chanyeol used to have._

"Tidurlah Baek, kita akan terlambat untuk besok," Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Baekhyun. Dengan Baekhyun di dalam rengkuhannya, maka dengan mudah Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya dan hidungnya berhadapan langsung dengan rambut hitam Baekhyun. Ia menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar benar merindukan hal ini.

"Yeol?" Chanyeol bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo bilang kau merindukanku." Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibirnya. Ia takut kalau saja—kalau –ia salah berbicara. Sejak kapan Baekhyun merasa takut berbicara pada Chanyeol? Ia tidak ingin keadaan kembali ke beberapa hari lalu, dimana mereka bertingkah canggung.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Hanya suara samar kendaraan yang sesekali melintas, suara klakson yang mengiringi malam mereka. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, namun ia memberikan balasan berupa pelukan yang mengerat di lekukan pinggangnya. Entah mengapa, di dalam hati Baekhyun ada perasaan tenteram. Ia merasa terlindungi. Merasa bahwa ia akan mampu menghadapi segala yang dunia tuduhkan padanya. Matanya mulai terpejam.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sebuah lagu, tiupan napasnya membelai rambut Baekhyun pelan. Jemarinya mengetuk pinggang pemuda yang sekarang mulai terbawa menuju alam mimpi. Ia adalah seorang pribadi yang ramai, namun terkadang ia menyukai keadaan tenang seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga, mendengarkan napas Baekhyun yang semakin lama terdengar teratur membuatnya lega.

"_I do missed you, Baek. Like, a lot?" _

Ia mengatakannya.

_He finally said it. _

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"_I'm sorry, Yeol..." _

Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun tidak tidur sepenuhnya. Bisikan Chanyeol yang menariknya dari alam mimpi.

"_It's okay, Baek. Everything's fine..."_

Ketika atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka semakin memberat, ketika itulah tangis Baekhyun pecah. Ia menyadari kesalahannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, melupakan ucapan ucapan acak yang biasa ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol, melupakan kebiasaan mereka untuk bernyanyi bersama, atau bahkan mungkin, sepanjang malam. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Dan di malam itulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati, menjaganya ketika orang lain mulai membalikkan punggungnya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menepuk pelan lengannya, berusaha menguatkan Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Ia tahu bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang menangis, jiwanya tergoncang berat. Chanyeol menyesali kenapa dia tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain ini. "Jangan menangis, Baek. Itu tidak apa-apa, semua tidak apa-apa," lirihnya.

Bahu baekhyun semakin berguncang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. _Semua tidak apa-apa._

Chanyeol terus memeluknya dan membisikkan "jangan menangis", "sudahlah", "tidak apa-apa" tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan sebuah ketenangan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas pinggir baju Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan bisikan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah gumaman-gumaman pelan, perlahan-lahan pula genggamannya mulai mengendur, napasnya pun kembali teratur. Chanyeol terus memeluknya, hingga ia benar-benar yakin Baekhyun sudah tertidur.

"_I will always __here for you__, Baek." _

Andai saja para fans tahu.

_Chanbaek w__ill always sailing__._


End file.
